Estrella nuclear
by Badguy x Moores
Summary: Iron man el hombre, que según dicen, no tiene corazón va a ver a cierto dios que es prisionero en una de las celdas de SHIELD.


"**Estrella nuclear"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Iron man el hombre, que según dicen, no tiene corazón va a ver a cierto dios que es prisionero en una de las celdas de SHIELD.

**Disclaimer:** Avernger no nos pertenece :3!, son de Marvel.

* * *

Sus pisadas resonaban por los pasillos de aquella prisión, que se encontraba en el cielo. Por una de las ventanillas entraba la luz de la luna que alumbraba con suavidad su traje, haciéndolo brillar en el pasillo.

Suspiro, aun con el casco de traje puesto, cuando llegó a la puerta de la celda que aquel Dios.

Pudo verlo a través del cristal al lado de la puerta. No le tomo demasiado observar al caballero que venia, brillante y valiente, y sólo se giró a mirar al techo a sabiendas de que información era lo único que venia a buscar. Conocía los corazones mortales, y el de este mortal, era demasiado obvio.

No se giró a verlo cuando entró, ni siquiera inmuto su pose, recostado en la cama, con las piernas extendidas y las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, y el rostro en una mueca indescifrable con la vista clavada en el techo oscuro. La imagen digna de un dios aburrido. Aunque este dios no lo estaba.

- Ese gesto aburrido no me engaña. - Dijo mientras su casco se abría, dejando ver su rostro. - Eres el Dios del engaño, no creo que te aburras así como si nada. - Se rasco la mejilla, mirando el cuerpo del hombre, o mejor dicho Dios, que estaba recostado en aquella cama, recorriendo cada parte de su anatomía.

Sus ojos se giraron levemente, azules como el hielo, pero con ligeros tonos rojizos; para mirar al caballero que, nada disimulado, observaba cada rincón de su cuerpo. Suspiró con parsimonia mientras se levantaba, apoyando su espalda en la pared y dejando caer un pie mientras el otro lo flexionaba para apoyar su mejilla en él, como un niño aburrido.

-Si, pero no tengo a quien hacerle travesuras- Contestó, poniendo su mejor sonrisa falsa.

Sus ojos color chocolate miraron la sonrisa del Dios, haciendo que una sonrisa se instalara en sus labios.

- ¿Enserio? Me han dicho que le has creado suficiente problemas a los guardias con tus travesuras, Loki... - Cuando aquél nombre brotó de sus labios puso su mejor sonrisa de galán, mirándolo, con una postura recta - más que nada porque llevaba el traje -

-Son sólo mortales comunes, no hacen gran cosa- Las palabras nunca se le acaban, y ese momento, al ver esa sonrisa, no era el momento como para que comenzaran a acabarse así como así. Él era Loki, un dios... o al menos, algo similar a un dios. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarse... De donde demonios saco su hermano a este sujeto. No era la clase de persona que su tierno hermanito frecuentaría... Era más de los que él frecuentaba.- ¿Que te trae por aquí?- Mejor saber de una vez, y acabar con todo.

Se rio quedamente y lo miró, para luego ir a sentarse a una silla, quedando frente a frente a Loki.

- ¿Qué se siente ser inmortal, Loki? - Preguntó con verdadera curiosidad, algo que no podía evitarlo... es decir... él era Tony Stark, filántropo, millonario, play boy, genio... pero tenía una gran sombra - o mejor dicho luz - sobre su vida.

Su risa no se hizo esperar, y sin poder evitarlo, emitió tan sonido grave de su risa que lleno toda la habitación por un par de minutos, ante la mirada de aquel hombre. Cuando por fin pudo poner su risa bajo control, su rostro se torno sombrío, casi siniestro, y su aspecto un tanto atemorizante.

-No soy inmortal. Moriré. Está escrito...- Su voz era apenas un susurro bajo, grave, que lograba erizar el vello de cualquiera. Más rápidamente su rostro cambio, al de siempre, y su fina sonrisa decoro sus labios. -Más si soy joven hasta que eso suceda. Y, he de decir, que es grandioso, incluso, divertido. Aunque si salgo herido y eso, puedo sanar rápidamente y volver a hacer bromas sanas.

- Conozco lo que esta escrito, Loki... - Habló con coz calmada, mirándolo, como analizándolo. Es verdad... era cierto que todo se acabaría algún día a mano de Loki y sus hijos, pero... - ¿Hay alguna forma de ser inmortal, Loki?... - Dijo sin preámbulos, no estaba de ánimos, para que el idiota del capitán le gritase por ir a ver a un prisionero de alta seguridad, pero... en realidad aquellas preguntas solo eran excusas para pasar tiempo con el hombre de cabello negro.

La pregunta, como es obvio -por que era obvio-, le tomo por completo por sorpresa, y su rostro se lleno de esta emoción tan rápido que no pudo evitarlo. Luego, con lentitud, frunció el ceño escudriñando al hombre, incluso ladeo la cabeza cual niño ante algo novedoso o extraño, y susurro, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le oyera el otro.

- ¿Y para que quiere Tony Stark ser inmortal?

- Oh, pues, para muchas cosas... - Le sonrió Tony. - Podría darte la aburrida historia de que en este instante me estoy muriendo y que por eso quiero saber como puedo ser inmortal... pero... - Se acomodó en la silla, mirando mejor a Loki, mirándolo a los ojos. - La verdad es para seguir al lado de cierto dios, aunque ahora él este en prisión.

Sus ojos centellaron, un brillo confuso para todos, incluido el mismo y por un segundo fueron totalmente rojos, los ojos de un gigante de hielo, pero se sentó correctamente, se acomodó el cabello y le sonrió con amplitud.

-Oh, ¿Tony Stark se pasara al bando de los malos? ¿Qué dirá mi hermanito al respecto? No creo que le agrade la idea...

- Nunca dije algo de pasarme al lado de los malos, Loki - Le sonrió. - Mis palabras fueron para estar a tu lado, no de tu bando... es para estar contigo... por cierto te sientan los ojos rojos y tu cara de confusión.

-Odio mis ojos rojos- Dicto, y su mirada se estrecho, sin llegar a ponerse de pie como le gustaría pues seguro los vigilaban. -. Y soy el dios del Engaño y las travesuras, mortal, pero da la casualidad que DETESTO que intenten burlarse de mi. Si quieres información de algo, tal como la inmortalidad, pues ve y pídesela a Thor, que seguro te la dará gusto, ahora, ¡Largo!

Suspiró pesadamente y lo miró, pasándose una mano por su cabello, sin siquiera pensar en levantarse.

- No estoy intentando burlarme de ti, Loki, además... ¿crees que entraría tan sereno a hablar contigo sino me hubiese encargado de quitar la vigilancia?

Sus ojos dieron una vista rápida a toda la habitación, y sin pensarlo, hizo que el otro quedara pegado a su silla. Se levanto, camino con sus botas de guerrero sonando bajo sus pies, y se inclino peligrosamente frente al otro, sonriendo.

- ¿Has venido a preguntarme esto sin autorización de mi hermano, cierto? - Sonrió. - ¿Para que deseas la inmortalidad? Dime la verdad... -Su mano fue a para al cuello del otro, y su sonrisa se hizo amplia. -Sabré si mientes.

- P-Para... - Jadeó al sentir la cercanía del otro, además de aquello mano en su cuello que lo estaba ahogando. - Y-Ya t-te dije, para estar junto contigo, Loki... - Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, viendo su sonrisa amplia, incapaz de moverse para algo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par a par al tiempo que se alejaba con velocidad, casi corriendo, y su hechizo se rompía. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo vivo y su gesto era el de un niño.

¡No estaba mintiendo! Ese mortal quería estar con él... ¡con él! No supo como reaccionar, alejarse fue su impulso natural, y quedo frente al otro, completamente confundido y sin molestarse en fingir que no lo estaba, mirándolo.

- ¿Porque yo?-Susurró, luego de que se recupero de la impresión...

Carraspeó un par de veces, tragando, acariciándose el cuello donde Loki lo había sujetado. Se levantó de la silla, moviendo su cuerpo, acercándose lentamente al dios, que no se veía más peligroso que un gatito mojado.

- Ni yo sé porque tú, Loki... - Le sonrió quedamente. - Sólo sé que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Al principio fue molesto, es decir, pensar en el hermano de Thor y blah~... pero después fui olvidando aquello y sólo podía pensar en tu persona, Loki... En tus rabietas, en tus momentos homicidas... en tus travesuras... en nada más...

Frunció el ceño, aun sonrojado, e intento lucir intimidante, a sabiendas de que no podía lucir así en ese momento. No todos los días alguien se te confiesa... menos un mortal... y mucho menos un mortal varón.

Se sorprendió a si mismo evaluando aquel rostro, cada rasgo, cada gesto y hasta el grosor de esa barba, llegando a la conclusión de que era atractivo... ¡Él consideraba a un mortal atractivo!

- ¿Pensabas en el dios que se divirtió golpeándote? Debes ser un maldito masoquista.- Sonrió de lado, intentando no dejarse afectar tanto. - Entonces, ¿quieres estar conmigo y para eso quieres la inmortalidad?

- Pues sí... - Dijo Tony, sintiéndose evaluado bajo la mirada de Loki. - Y no sonrías así, no sirve de mucho ocultar como te encuentras, a penas y puedes ponerte en tu pose de "Soy un dios letal, témanme~" - Le sonrió - La cosa es que no creo que me queden más de diez años, aunque yo invente lo que me mantiene vivo, sé que no será eterno… y que envejeceré y mi cuerpo se deteriorara más... y que al final no importa que use, moriré de la misma forma.

Ni siquiera noto cuando su rostro se volvió triste ante esa explicación. Su mente divago en la imagen de ese hombre tan atractivo y temerario en la vejez, con el cabello caño y la piel arrugada, manchada, dependiendo de más maquinas de las que ya dependía. Su mano fue a esa mejilla, mientras lo observaba, ya sin notar siquiera que acariciaba su piel.

-No conozco un método de la inmortalidad... y en verdad, eso me alegra...- Susurró suavemente. -Odiaría que me vieras a mí a mis hijos en el Ragnarök...

Y aunque no supo porque dijo lo último, sintió que de verdad no quería aquello.

Con una suave sonrisa se apoyó en su caricia.

- ¿Prefieres que muera por la bomba que me exploto hace tiempo, con esa enfermedad que me consume cada día? ¿Qué cada día ensucia más mi sangre? - Le sonrió quedamente - No tengo problema con eso... Loki, pero... quiero estar contigo... sin importar que... sin importar que en el Ragnarök termines matándome... sin importarme aquello... solo estar a tu lado cuando eso pase...

Rio sin ganas y quito su mano. Se recordó a si mismo que era un dios, que ese era un mortal y, además, era el amigo de su estúpido hermano. Se humedeció los labios cerrando los ojos para no verlo, y negó susurrando sin fuerza.

-No sabes lo que pides... Aun si tu sangre se mancha, aun si hubieras muerto en esa bomba... hubiese sido mucho mejor... Además de que si estas conmigo, jamás podrían verte igual otros héroes...

- ¿Sabes? - Se río sin ganas - El proyecto Iron Man fue aprobado, más no Tony Stark... - Se encoje de hombros - Siempre me ha dado igual que digan los otros... incluso el idiota del soldadito... atreviéndose a preguntarme que soy sin mi armadura.

Su risa se hizo un poco más animada, pero seguía sin verle.

-El soldadito- Canturreo. -, lo detesto. Es igual que mi hermano. Detestable.

Se quedo callado, quieto, respirando hondo, recordándose una y otra vez quien era, pero… seguía ese hombre frente a él, seguía ese brillo de la armadura lastimando levemente sus ojos rojizos -cuando eran rojizos- y ese aroma de aceite y valor.

- ¿Sabes que soy sin mi armadura, Loki? - Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, sonriéndole quedamente.

Le sostuvo la mirada, arqueando suavemente una ceja. Cientos de ideas le golpearon la cabeza, de las que desecho la mayoría, y las que quedaron eran unas que no pensaba pronunciar por su seguridad. Así que solo negó lentamente.

-No lo sé, un mortal más.

- Sería un multimillonario, excéntrico, filántropo... pero un mortal más... sin importar nada... un hombre muerto, que no va a relacionarse con nadie, porque teme a que terminen tocando lo que lo mantiene vivo y lo maten... - Se rio quedamente mirándolo - Y ya no soy un genio... porque quiero pasar mi vida con un dios, que destruirá el mundo algún día... pero que no puede hacer nada, porque es un estúpido mortal que se enamoro…

Trago sonoramente, respirando tan hondo como podía, y le miro, sosteniéndole la mirada. Si bien, era cierto que era atractivo y que también pensaba en él día y noche desde aquel divertido encuentro en que el otro fue golpeado, no había considerado si quiera que el otro pudiera verle algún día con buenos ojos, aun le costaba.

- ¿Enamorado? Palabra fuerte... viniendo de ti…

- Pues... - Tony le sonríe con cariño, mirándolo - Considérate afortunado, Loki, nadie había oído NUNCA esas palabras de los labios de Tony Stark...

Sus ojos se encontraron con los del otro, en un modo de estudiar aquello, sin poder evitar mostrarse desconfiado.

- ¿Como sé que es verdad? ¿Como puedes probármelo?

Tony suspiró y oprimió un botón de su armadura, dejándola caer, quedando el vestido únicamente con unos boxers y una camiseta blanca, en la cual en su centro brillaba aquella luz.

Observo aquello, humedeciendo su labios, e inevitablemente, dejo su vista sobre aquella luz, fría y a la vez tan cálida, y tuvo el impulso de estirar su mano y acariciarla... más se abstuvo y lo miro, como pidiendo que se explicara.

- Loki... - Lo miró - Ya viste que podías descubrir si miento o no tocándome, ¿por qué no lo haces?, me puse vulnerable para ti...

Sonrió de lado, levemente, y toco aquella luz casi de inmediato, paseando sus dedos por la superficie, delineando su forma circular. Pensó que tenia la oportunidad de arrancarlo si lo deseaba más... paso sus dedos a su pecho, observando, buscando sus mentira, usando su magia para conocerlo... Y vio sinceridad... Y sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse instantáneamente.

- ¿Ves que no miento, Loki? – Preguntó estremeciéndose por el toque del dios en su piel, sintiendo como lo vellos de su nuca se erizaban ante su contacto, dejando su vida en manos del dios, que podía matarlo en ese momento si así lo deseaba.

Miro esos ojos chocolate, manteniéndole la mirada sin apartar su mano de esa cálida sensación. Se quedo un instante así, quieto, disfrutando, para luego volver a la realidad.

-Sigo sin comprender porque yo…

- No puedes manejar un corazón ni los sentimientos, Loki... - Se encoje de hombros - Simplemente no puedes hacerlo...

-Sé que no- Susurro a modo de respuesta, y aparto lentamente su mano como quien no quiere, sin saber que decir o que hacer, o que pensar... Sólo sabiendo que esa calidez le había gustado...

Se quedo ahí de pie, frente al dios, pero sin poder soportarle la mirada mucho más, bajándola, mirando sus pies descalzos, sin saber que hacer, sin saber que decir, sin saber nada.

- ¿Alguien... sabe que estas aquí... Tony?- Pregunto, mirando la mano con la que lo había tocado, sentándose en la cama, sin intentar ser aterrador ni nada. Solo siendo él.

- No... creen que Tony se fue de fiestas por ahí... dormí a los guardias y esta pasando un video tuyo, tu rutina normal... - Se encoje de hombros, aun sintiendo aquel delicioso hormigueo de los dedos de Loki en su pecho.

-Supongo que tenemos un par de horas- Susurró para si mismo, cerrando su mano con una sonrisa leve adornando su rostro, un rostro que lucia mucho más joven al de un Loki enojado y también más contento.

Tony le sonrió y a paso lento se sentó a su lado en la cama.

- Claro, ¿crees que Tony Stark vendría sin un plan? - Le susurro cerca del oído.

Muy a su pesar, se estremeció al oír esa voz tan cercas de su oído, y sintió su boca secarse peligrosamente, más le miro por el rabillo del ojo, aparentando enojo.

-Ni si quiera creí que vendrías a verme. Ninguno de ustedes de hecho... solo mi hermano pero a él no quiero verlo.

- Perdón por eso... -Susurró Tony, sonriéndole quedamente - Necesitaba un video de varios días, poder crear la fiesta perfecta en que crean que estoy...

- Un segundo, ¿has estado observándome?- Arqueo una ceja, comenzando a creer que la sensación de ser observado se incrementaría luego de esa visita. - ¿Desde cuando y que tal el espectáculo?

- Pues... desde que te metieron aquí... - Le sonrió - Déjame decirte que mis partes favoritas eran cuando te duchabas, Loki, y era un gran espectáculo, sobre todo cuando te ponías como niño con tu hermano…

- ¡¿Me has observado en la ducha?- Grito, primero airado, luego... visiblemente avergonzado. Tuvo el impulso de apartarse y hacer de tanta magia pudiera para que no lo viera, pero solo se quedo ahí, con los ojos como platos y las mejillas tan rojas como manzanas.

Sonrió al verlo así y le beso suavemente la mejilla.

- Si te sirve de consuelo los convencí que no harías nada en la ducha y ya no te graban ahí, mi Loki - Le sonrió, diciendo el mi, sin siquiera notarlo realmente.

Se llevo una mano a la mejilla, en un gesto automático, sintiendo su piel hormiguear luego de haber sido besada, y su vista se clavó en esos labios suaves. Era un dios, no debía portarse como adolecente mortal, se recordó, pero demonios que así se estaba comportando, y aparentemente, el otro lo disfrutaba.

-Pues... gracias…

- Oh, ¿sólo un gracias por "destruir" esos videos de ti bañándote? - Sonrió socarronamente Tony, mirándolo.

Sus mejillas se encendieron aun más, si era posible aquello, y frunció el ceño.

-Te recuerdo que se cuando mientes... ¿cuantas te tienes guardadas?

- Todas - Le sonrió como niño pequeño.

-E-Eres un...- Y se calló al notar el temblor en su voz, cosa que le hizo fastidiarse consigo mismo, y con todas las cámaras del Midgar. Pensó en enfurruñarse y hacerle algo con magia, pero seguro eso lo divertiría aun más de lo que seguramente ya estaba.

- Hey Loki... - Sonrió Tony - ¡Apuesto que no puedes hacerte pequeño!

Su mirada se poso de vuelta en él, cruzándose de brazos. Ese era un cambio de tema tan radical...

- ¿Y para que querría yo hacerme pequeño? Es magia muy simple.

- Bueno... - Se encoje de hombros - Si no lo haces es porque no puedes, sino, lo harías y me mostrarías el gran dios que eres…

-Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer eso- Espeto. -Desde niño eh podido., y te lo demostrare.- Sin detenerse a pensarlo, y viéndose muy al estilo impulsivo de su hermano, se volvió una versión de si mismo pequeña, de unos diez cm de alto.

Tony rió quedamente y lo subió con cuidado a su palma, mirándolo.

-Eres realmente hermoso así de pequeño... - Sorprendiendo al dios, con su dedo índice lo empujo para que quedase sentado en su mano, comenzando a frotarle con aquel mismo dedo su entrepierna.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par a par mientras un gemido traicionero escapo de su boca. Dirigió su vista, con su rostro encendido, a aquel hombre, intento apartarse, pero no pudiendo -o quizás, no queriendo-

Sonriendo Tony siguió frotando su indicé contra la entre pierna de Loki, aplicando cada vez más presión y fuerza, disfrutando de los gestos de placer que comenzaban a formarse en el rostro del dios y aquellos apetecibles gemidos que escapaban de esos labios que lo volvían demente.

Antes de darse cuenta o si quiera pensar en detenerlo, ya movía su propia cadera en busca de esa fricción, sintiendo calor, demasiado calor para ser un hombre de hielo. Creyó, por un instante, que aquello podía ser incluso dolorosamente delicioso, y concluyo que era así cuando un espasmo le atravesó la espalda, cual corriente eléctrica, y sintió como algo manchaba sus pantalones.

Se rio al ver aquello y desvistió al pequeño Loki en mano, para ahora frotar su pulgar contra aquel miembro, sin importarle que el dios tuviese que recuperar el aliento, únicamente buscando darle placer.

Maldijo con fuerza. Todo le daba vueltas y hacia calor, mucho calor, mucho y delicioso. Y su cadera no paraba de moverse, totalmente frenética, fuera de su control. Se sorprendió cuando descubrió que su voz era esa que llamaba al otro con placer en una incansable suplica, y sus ojos quedaron fijos en ese hombre.

Tony lo miraba con deseo, relamiéndose los labios, frotándole cada vez más rápido, disfrutando de como el otro lo llamaba entre suplicas, sonriendo al sentir cada vez tensarse más a aquel pequeño cuerpo en su mano.

Y un gemido fuerte fue el último que emitió, con el nombre del otro, para sentir como volvía a mancharse, jadeando pesadamente y tendido en esa mano, perdido en la sensación tan placentera que Tony le produjo.

Sonriendo Tony se acercó su mano a su boca, comenzando a lamerse la mano, retirando la semilla de Loki que había caído en su palma y limpiando al mismo dios con su lengua, pasándola por todo su pequeño cuerpo.

Jadeó y en un momento de cordura, desapareció de su mano y reapareció, tamaño real, en su cama, rojo y jadeante, mirándole casi con reproche por aquello.

Lo mira con ojos inocentes y le sonríe.

- ¿Qué pasa, mi Loki?... - Le sonrió quedamente, recostándose al lado de él en la cama, mirándolo tan rojo, tan jadeante, lo que hizo que se relamiera los labios.

Jadeando, le dio un suave golpe en la parte derecha del pecho, al lado de aquel aparato.

- ¡M-Me engañaste!

Al sentir el golpe, por suave que fuera, dio un pequeño salto al sentirlo, mirándolo como asustado.

Al sentir su mirada, su rostro se llena de preocupación, observando su estado.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Duele algo? ¿Esa cosa fallo? ¿Que pasa?

-No... - Dijo suavemente, volviendo a poner la expresión serena que tenía antes. - Es sólo que... todo golpe cerca de él me preocupa...

Le sonríe, casi con burla.

- ¿Temes que te lastime? ¡Por favor! Si acabo de dejar que me toques como nunca nadie lo ah hecho

Lo besa con suavidad, apenas rozando sus labios con los de él.

- No temo eso, mi Loki... - Le sonrió - Pero es un reflejo... incluso cuando Peppers se me acercaba y me golpeaba el pecho me alejaba de ella.

Se sonroja, ya casi sin poner atención a lo que le decía, y simplemente se acercó, a besarlo más, probando esos labios suaves, y llevo su mano a acariciarle aquel objeto con cuidado.

Se estremeció al sentir la caricia, pero lo siguió besando, acariciándole con suavidad la espalda, recorriéndola con sus dedos.

Se estremece totalmente, ya sin importarle lucir débil o como cualquier mortal, y se abrazó suavemente a su cuello, olvidando por completo que estaba desnudo.

Comienza a acariciarle con suavidad la espalda, besándolo, bajando sus manos lentamente su trasero, masajeándoselo con suavidad, pegándolo cada vez más.

En el beso gimió levemente al sentir esa caricia, y lo miro sonrojado, tomando aire, para volver a besarlo con suavidad, pegando su pecho al del otro, a pesar de aquel objeto metálico.

Lo besa profundamente, acariciándole el trasero, comenzando a bajas sus labios por el cuello del dios, mordisqueándole esa pálida piel, dejándole marcas rojitas, sin importarle dejarle marcas, sólo deseando sentirlo.

Se aferro suavemente a su cabeza, no queriendo usar demasiada fuerza con él, y cerro sus ojos, entregándose a esas sensaciones, a ese calor, gimiendo y jadeando por lo bajo, mientras su cuerpo respondía a esos estímulos.

Le mordisquea el cuello, lamiéndoselos, moviéndose para dejarlo debajo de él, comenzando a besarle y a mordisquearle su pecho. Sus labios comenzaron a jalearle uno de sus pezones, mientras que el otro era atendido por sus dedos, tironeando de ellos.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, jadeando y dando ligeros quejidos de placer mientras sus pezones se iban endureciendo lentamente. Sus mejillas totalmente teñidas le daban una imagen más juvenil.

Sonríe al verlo de esa manera, mordisqueándole completamente el pecho, dejando marcas rojitas, para bajar dando besos por su vientre, arañándole las piernas suavemente.

Su cuerpo se arquea suavemente, mientras sus manos se aferraban a esas sabanas opacas, jadeando con fuerza, y de modo inconsciente abrió sus piernas, invitándole a hacerlo que quisiera con él.

Se lame tres dedos, mojándolos bien, para luego comenzar a meterse el miembro de Loki en su boca, comenzando a chuparlo y a lamerlo, mientras le metía suavemente un dedo en su ano.

Emitió un quejido de incomodidad, y su cuerpo se tenso inmediatamente al sentir ese dedo, pero se obligo a relajarse, jadeando, y abrió sus ojos azules para verlo, como para cerciorarse de que aquello era con honestidad, sonrió suavemente.

Lo miro con amor y pasión, moviendo su cabeza, metiendo su miembro más adentro de su boca, moviendo suavemente su dedo, intentando quitarle rápidamente la incomodidad.

Se afirmo en las sabanas, prefiriendo aplicar su fuerza contra ellas que contra Tony, dando un fuerte gemido de placer, y su cuerpo prontamente se relajo, moviendo más sus caderas, para que su miembro entrara más y aquel dedo entrara en él.

Al sentir aquello, metió los otros dos dedos, buscando su próstata, para - al encontrarla - comenzar a golpearla fuertemente, moviendo rápidamente su cabeza, chupando y lamiendo su miembro.

Sin poder controlar sus gemidos, comienza a llamar por el otro, sin dejar de moverse, suplicante, con sus ojos llenándose de pequeñas lágrimas causadas por el placer que le dejaba sentir.

En ese momento, saco sus dedos de dentro de Loki, dejando su miembro duro, para bajarse los boxers y ponerse entre sus piernas, besándolo suavemente, comenzando a masturbarlo, para ir entrando lentamente en él.

Frunció el ceño, intentando concentrarse solo en las caricias y en los besos más que en el hecho de que estaba rompiendo lentamente su entrada, pues era la primera vez que alguien hacia eso.

Al sentirlo tan estrecho, jadeo sobre el beso, comenzando a lamerle el cuello, metiéndose hasta estar bien dentro, para quedarse quieto, dejando que el otro se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro de él.

Se aferro a él, olvidando por completo que podía lastimarle con su fuerza, y le clavo las uñas a la espalda gimiendo con dolor y placer, totalmente sonrojado y entregado a esa sensación, llamando al otro.

Jadeó fuertemente al sentir esas uñas clavársele en la piel, pero comenzó a morderle el cuello, moviendo su cadera, comenzando a golpearlo en su próstata mientras lo masturbaba a un rápido ritmo.

Sus gemidos aumentan con fuerza, diciendo "Tony" entre suspiros de placer. Su cuerpo volvía a moverse por su cuenta mientras ofrecía más su cuello, exponiéndolo para él.

Le mordisquea completamente el cuello, jadeándole en el oído "mi Loki", mientras aumentaba la fuerza de sus envestidas, masturbándolo rápidamente, jadeando cada vez más rojo.

Sin poder soportar demasiado, su cuerpo se arquea tensándose completamente mientras manchaba a ambos, totalmente rojo y sometido.

-T-TONY !

Gruñe fuertemente al sentirse tan apretado, dando unas últimas envestidas toscas, gimiendo fuertemente.

- L-LOKI! ~

Al sentirse lleno, da una última arqueada y un gemido, quedando rendido entre sus brazos, sonrojado y jadeante, pero con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Jadea completamente rojo, besándole la frente y acariciándole la espalda, saliendo con cuidado de él, para besarlo con suavidad.

- Te amo, mi Loki...

Le besa con suavidad, abrazado a su pecho y acurrucándose en él, le sonríe con genuina alegría.

-Y yo a ti, T-Tony

Sonriéndole le acaricia la cabeza, besándole la frente con amor, jugando con su cabello, sintiendo su propio corazón ir a mil.

Se deja hacer, acurrucado y su mano va aparar sobre ese aparato, acariciando su contorno distraídamente.

Se estremece al sentir la caricia, más no lo detiene, sólo disfruta del tacto del otro en su piel.

Sus ojos miran ese aparato, mientras lo delineaba lentamente, curioso, y pensó, inevitablemente, que era como una estrella. Y pensó en sacarlo, pero miró a Tony con suavidad. Seguro lo mata si lo hacia.

Al ver la curiosidad en los ojos de Loki, suspiro.

- Puedo vivir a los sumo 30 segundos bien sin eso, mi Loki... - Le acaricio con suavidad el cabello.

Le sonrió.

-Puedo duplicarlo- Dijo infantil, al tiempo que tiraba de ese aparato, retirándolo y sentándose a verlo, mientras una luz verdosa brillaba en el pecho de Tony.

-Esto es curioso...

Mira curioso la luz en su pecho, pero simplemente sonríe mirando a Loki, abrazándolo por la cintura, besándole el hombro.

- ¿Qué tiene de curioso? Sólo es un mini reactor nuclear... -Dijo como si nada le importase, solo abrazar a Loki.

-¿Nuclear? ¿Que eso no es para destruir?- Pregunto con verdadera inocencia. -Es curioso porque parece una estrella.. O algo así, como las que miraba de niño.

- No solo sirve para destruir, mi Loki - Dijo besándole la mejilla. - Lo nuclear también se puede ocupar como energía... y sí... es una estrella... - Lo abraza más. - Según Pepper significaba que yo tenía un corazón... pero se equivoco, porque estoy abrazando a mi corazón...

Sus mejillas se encienden al oír aquello, pero solo se giro suavemente, volviendo a colocar aquello en su pecho con precaución, sonriente y feliz..

-No se quien es Pepper, pero... Es hermoso ver una estrella en tu pecho.

- Pepper es mi... ¿asistente personal?... ¿mano derecha?... - Piensa un momento - Cuando hago desastres Pepper se encarga de cubrirlos... - Lo besa suavemente abrazándolo - La estrella esta entre mis brazos.

-Lo que era yo de Thor- Dicto y le arqueo una ceja. -Dudo mucho ser una estrella, pero... Tu si, y me alegra estar contigo ahora...

- Claro que ahora estaré contigo, Loki... - Lo besa suavemente, acariciándole la espalda sin dejarlo.

Correspondió su beso con suavidad, abrazando suavemente al otro, suspirando con suavidad mientras se acurrucaba. Era la primera vez que podía sentirse realmente cómodo con otro ser vivo, ya que ni con su especie se sintió de ese modo.

Le acarició el cabello con suavidad, acurrucándolo, sintiéndose completo. Con una sonrisa queda vio como dios iba lentamente durmiéndose, encontrándolo realmente hermoso, besándole en la frente.

Se removió suavemente, sonriendo con suavidad en sueños, completamente relajado entre los brazos del otro, y quedo profundamente dormido luego de un rato.

Sonrió al verlo dormido, para luego dormirse lentamente él... No le importaba que los demás Vengadores llegasen y lo viesen en esa situación con Loki, no le importaba que SHIELD lo condenara... ni siquiera le importaba el trágico final que tendría al lado de Loki durante el nombrado Rägnarok... sólo le importaba sentir el cuerpo del dios a su lado, sentir su presencia, sentirlo a él a nadie más que a él para por fin sentirse completo…

"_**The end~"**_

_¡Esperamos que disfrutaran el fic! ¡Badguy y Moores fuera!_


End file.
